worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
T-65AC4 X-wing
Background The T-65AC4 X-wing starfighter was an updated version of the T-65 X-wing starfighter. The T-65AC4 X-wing boasted many improvements over earlier models. It was much faster than the older T-65, with a sublight speed comparable to that of the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. It was also capable of withstanding and causing significant damage, much more so than previous designs. It was equipped with heavy laser cannons and more advanced proton torpedoes as well as an increased torpedo complement of eight compared to the six carried by older models. The T-65AC4 was also easier to fly thanks to a new cockpit layout and improved flight capabilities. Incom Corporation designed the T-65AC4 in response to newer starfighters entering service, such as the E-wing escort starfighter and the A-9 Vigilance interceptor. Rather than allow the X-wing to fall into obsolescence, Incom decided to look at existing X-wing designs in order to find ways to upgrade many of the craft's systems. With all of the changes made the new design was said to have very little in common with the X-wings of the Battle of Yavin. The new starfighter remained popular with some of the galaxy's best pilots even during the Yuuzhan Vong War and was still considered a dangerous craft. Model Type - T-65AC4 X-Wing Fighter Class - Space Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 + 1 Astromech Droid MDC By Location Main Body - 600 cockpit - 125 Sensor/Communications Array - 70 Engines (4) - 200 ea Laser Cannons (4) - 130 ea Wings/S-Foils (4) - 120 ea Astromech socket - 100 Shields - 250 per side Armour - Stops up to and including 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - 1300 kph, with shields off, Mach 12 with shields on Space - Mach 24 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour Range - Can operate up to 1 week Statistics Height - 2.4m - 3.6m Length - 12.5m Width - 9.7m Weight - 25 tons loaded Cargo - 150kg Power System - fusial generators Cost - 200 000 Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 2.7km in atmosphere, 5.4km in space Damage - 2d4x10+15 per cannon Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Primary Purpose - Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) Range - 7km in atmosphere, 14km in space Damage - 9d6x10 per torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 85 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West Eng games Wookieepedia